1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for filling toner from a transport container into a toner reservoir from which the toner is then supplied to a developing station of an electro-photgraphic printer copying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In copier technology and in modern high-speed data printers which operate on the principle of electrophotography, charge images are generated on a recording medium, for example directly onto an intermediate carrier (photoconductive drum) or directly on special paper, and are subsequently inked in a developing station with a black powder (toner). Given employment of an intermediate carrier, this toner image is subsequently transferred onto normal paper and is fixed thereon. As a rule, a two-component developer is employed for developing, this being composed of ferro-magnetic carrier particles and of toner particles. The developer is conducted past the charge image on the intermediate carrier by means of a magnetic brush arrangement, the toner remaining adhering to the intermediate carrier due to electrostatic forces.
An electro-photographic copier device which develops charge images based on the specified principle is disclosed, for example, by German AS No. 21 66 667.
Due to the inking of the charge images on the intermediate carrier, the toner concentration in the developer mix of the developing station constantly decreases. It is therefore necessary to constantly supply new toner to the developer mix in metered fashion. Since the toner consumption per time unit is extemely high in fast copier devices and high-speed data printers, a spacious toner reservoir is employed in such devices in order to avoid standstill times due to refilling of toner. When this toner reservoir is empty, the toner, which is usually supplied in hand containers, is filled into the reservoir. It is thereby important to fill the toner from the container into the reservoir such that no toner is spilled which would thereby contaminate the environment.
German Pat. No. 32 34 296 discloses an apparatus for filling and sieving toner from a container into a toner reservoir. The toner situated in a transport container, namely a toner bottle, is thereby supplied to a reservoir in that the toner bottle is inverted into a filling opening of the reservoir. A strainer basket closed toward the reservoir with a sieve is arranged in the region of the filling opening, this straining basket being in communication with an electrical shaking means triggerable as needed. The shaking means is thereby initiated by opening the cover closing the filling opening.
Given such filling apparatus, the risk then exists that toner will be spilled given manual transfer from the toner bottle. Since, moreover, the toner is supplied to the toner reservoir at only one defined location, special distributing devices in the toner reservoir are necessary in order to guarantee a uniform feed of the toner to the developing station.